Terrace Angelus
Category: VillainsCategory: Characters Personal Data Name Terrace Angelus Other name Tenshin Tenshi Nickname Terror Debut Chapter #4: The Great Terror Personal Birth Date June 09 Age 16-24 Gender Male Height 177-180 Blood type O+ Classification Ex- Secret Service Agent Missing nin Occupation Leader of Great Terror Affiliation Mina no Kuni Grey robes Team The Great Terror Clan Angelus Clan Rank Ninja Rank Ijinnin Academy Grad. Age 15 Family Karuikami Tenshi(brother) Shinka Tenshi (cousin) Shinreiryoku Tenshi (cousin) Kuraikami Tenshi (brother) Tenkibame Tenshi (twin) Jigasenko Tenshi (cousin) Seiryoku Tenshi(cousin) Hewaieko Tenshi (uncle) Jigokuhi Tenshi (father) Kashikoi-Hakuchi Tenshi (cousin) Element Air-wind Animal- dog, reptile, bat, dragon Art- puppetry fire- smoke,electric, fire Aura- passion, psychic Body- bone, body, hair D/R- slime, mucus, gum Dark- ghost, dark, poison Earth- sand, metal, earth Water- water, ice, mist, plant, healing Ketto Genkai Acid release Air release Black Sand release Blaze release Boil release Bone release Bubble release Crystal release Dark release Dokushinjutsugan Dust release Earth release Electric release Explosion release Fire release Flower release fruit release fukyugan Gas release Ghost release Hair release Heat release Ice release Igurugan Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kurasogan Kyourestougan Lava release Magma release Magnet release Miraiyosokugan Mujougan Mohougan Nova release Poison release Red Sand release Rock release Saiminjutsugan Scorch release Seed release Seikakugan Shadow release Shiyosukugan Snow release Stainless release Water release White Sand release Wind release Wood release Jutsu Almighty pull Almighty push Chakura Path Creation of the impure moon Creation rebirth Dobutsu Path Earth release: Moving Crust Fukkatsu Path Gajixetto path Heavenly attraction of all creation Heavenly repulsion of all creation Iyashi Path Jin Path Keiyaku path Kyuuin Path Magnet Release: Ground knives Reptile style: Hidden snake hand Riki path Sotogawa path Samsara of heavenly life Samsara of heavenly trace Samsara of life collection Samsara of mind transfer Secret Angelus Style: Torch Secret Angelus Style: Pushback ball Secret Angelus Style: Piano Secret Angelus Style: One thousand Years ice prison Secret Angelus Style: God flash Shadow style: Shadow Paralysis Space-Time Barrier Ultimate Mujougan Combo: me no Shimobe Shadow style: Shadow strangling Violent Flames Barrier Earth release: Earth smash Earth Release: Ancient Power Tools flute sword Shuriken kunai fanfan fan Terrace is one of the main supporting characters of the series: Darkus Angelus. He is an injinnin ninja from the Mina no Kuni and a missing nin. He is the leader of the widely feared Great Terrror. He comes from a clan with an uncertain image characterized by both good and bad and has managed to establish an image for himself as a villain. __TOC__ Background Personality Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Life force and Control Ninjutsu Roklamori is a master of many ninjutsu techniques from basic ninjutsu to S and TMO level attacks. Nature transformation Ragus has a variety of nature transformations which he inherits from the clan. He has been able to master most of them and showed great providence in the arts. His nature transformations include: Air transformation Air Release Ketto Genkai Cloud release Ketto Genkai Sound release ketto genkai Wind Release Ketto Genkai Animal styles Compact gold release ketto genkai Spider gold release ketto genkai Web release ketto genkai Arts Ink release ketto genkai Aura Transformation Energy release ketto genkai Body Transformation Blood release ketto genkai Body release ketto genkai Bone release ketto genkai Hair release ketto genkai Dark Transformation Dark release ketto genkai Ghost release ketto genkai Poison release ketto genkai Shadow release ketto genkai Disgusting Release Gum release ketto genkai Mucus release ketto genkai Slime release ketto genkai Earth transformation Crystal Release ketto genkai Dust release ketto genkai Earth release ketto genkai Magnet release ketto genkai Rock release ketto genkai Sand release ketto genkai Stainless release ketto genkai Fire Transformation Blaze release ketto genkai Electric release ketto genkai Explosion release ketto genkai Fire release ketto genkai Gas release ketto genkai Lava release ketto genkai Magma release ketto genkai Nova release ketto genkai Scorch release ketto Genkai Smoke release ketto genkai Light transformation Light release ketto genkai Lightning release ketto genkai S/P transformation Glass release ketto genkai Mirror release ketto genkai Paper release ketto genkai Water Transformation Boil release Ketto Genkai Bubble release ketto genkai Flower release ketto genkai Fruit Release ketto genkai Glue release ketto genkai Ice release ketto genkai Oil release ketto genkai Seed release ketto genkai Snow release ketto genkai Water release Ketto Genkai Wood Release Ketto genkai Other Animal Transformation Bat style Bird style Cat Style Dog style Dragon Style Fish Style Insect style Mammal style Reptile style Aura Transformation Force Passion Psychic Arts Art of Painting Art of Puppetry Puppetry with chakra threads Shadow puppetry Art of Sculpting S/P transformation Sensory Water Transformation Healing Dojutsu Chikakukotogan Chikaragan Dokushinjutsugan Fukyugan Hikarigan Igurugan Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kurasogan Kyourestougan Miraiyosokogan Mohougan Rekodogan Saiminjutsugan Seikakugan Sekigaisengan Sharin-Mujougan Shirogan Shiyosukugan Taiyokosengan Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Genjutsu